Nothing Else Matters
by ALittleCrazy99
Summary: Bridget Stiller is supposed to be this tough demigod girl who doesn't let anyone in. But she lets a certain son of Hades in and suddenly things are going to go from good to very very bad. Basically ignores TLH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters and the idea of Camp Half- Blood and everything else dealing with the Percy Jackson series belongs to Rick Riordan himself.

My hair is long and straight that is the lightest possible shade of brown with natural blonde highlights. My eyes are hazel, a lighter type though. They vary from grey to green to blue with golden specks. I have a cute small button nose. My lips are full and my cheeks are rosy. But guess what? I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite.

I am a daughter of Demeter. You wouldn't tell though, if you didn't know. Every single one of Demeter kids has bright green eyes that remind you of fresh cut healthy grass and platinum or strawberry blonde hair. So I don't exactly fit in.

Oh and did I mention I hate gardening? Basically anything that deals with outside work and I'm completely incompetent. I'm pretty lazy too, compared to my overly energetic, optimistic, strange siblings. Trying being the only realist around people who ooze love and second chances and all that other crap.

I swear to the gods I am the black sheep of Demeter's kids.

On top of all this, I also have a secret boyfriend. Everyone is very honest and open in my cabin -especially about relationships- which proves I am absolutely nothing like my mother and 100% my father, she just birthed me.

My boyfriend doesn't want anyone to know because he doesn't want to deal with his cousins and he also doesn't want to make me even more of an outcast by dating him. It's a sweet gesture but I just wish I could hold his hand in public or be able to have a conversation with him without getting looked at like a weirdo.

I met him when I broke the rules. I know what a shocker, considering my personality just screams rule follower. As if. There is some stupid curfew rule that I never really listened to but I'm an insomniac. If I can't sleep, I can't sleep and I can't just lay there. I have to do something so I slip out and wander around, trying not to get caught by stupid harpies.

We kept meeting each other and now he only visits Camp to see me. I still slip out at night but now it is to go to his cabin.

Oh, did I mention he was the handsome Nico di Angelo, son of Hades?

"Babe," I rolled over to see Nico's face. We're laying on his bed, well I'm more on top of him.

"Oh shit, that's your serious face. Am I going to like this?" Nico chuckled.

"Nico, this isn't funny," when I see I have his attention, I continued, "Nico, I love you."

His face turned to shock before a small smile creeped on his dark face. "Brigitte von Stiller, I love you too."

I reach up to kiss him gently, before pulling back. "I still regret telling you my full name."

"I like it better then Bridget Stiller. Sounds prettier," Nico laughed.

"You are just happy that you aren't the only person who is exactly half and half. Except I'm German and you are Italian."

"Plus Greek, forgot that," Nico added just as an alarm went off. He groaned. "I wish you didn't have to leave. Gods, I hate this. I hate this so much."

I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster in a few seconds before I roll off of him. "Nico, remember what I said. I love you. Nothing else matters but that, okay?"

"Okay," Nico said before a grin spread across the face. A big, dopey, Percy-Jackson-looking grin. "I'm never going to get used to you saying that. Wait… shit! I sound like my cousin. Gross."

Yeah so in the beginning maybe nothing else mattered. But soon enough, other things were going to matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan except for the story line. **

I wake up to Katie Gardner's chirpy voice. Thank the gods she is only here during summer. If I had to wake up to that every day -especially when I get four hours of sleep since I went to see Nico- I think I would die.

Katie Gardner is my half-sister and also the cabin leader. She is so mean and brutal to the Stolls and then has this complete personality change with everyone else. I prefer her bitchy self which is why I completely support the Stolls pranking her. It's pretty entertaining. And I get that that is really rude but she wakes me up in the morning. For an insomniac, I love my sleep.

"Come on Bridget, wake up. It is a beautiful, sunny day," Katie sang.

My string of curses got muffled into my pillow. I think I might smother her in her sleep. Travis might attack me but I think I can handle him.

The only reason I got out of bed is so I actually look decent before I see Nico.

I pulled on a Camp Half Blood t-shirt before jumping into my jean short. I begin to bitch so I can get one of the several of the bathrooms. At fifteen, I'm still one of the younger kids but I'm the most manipulative. I also use the bathroom the longest. Most of my cabin believes make up and doing your hair is a waste of time, especially since they're going to go garden and sweat. I think they are crazy.

After taking my usual half hour in the bathroom, I came out, seeing my eight siblings lined up. Great, I have to eat breakfast and listen to their super, super interesting conversations.

"Damn Bridge, you take forever!" Matt laughed.

"Yeah, some people actually want to eat, ya know?" Emilee, my snotty younger sister sneered. She is only twelve and is already such a bitch. She is the only other moody person in this cabin which is why we usually butt heads.

I raised my eyebrow at her. She should know I don't care.

"Alright-y! Lets go eat, campers!" Katie chirped. Kill me now.

After enduring a meal with my siblings who had the most boring conversation about which was better, hoes or spades?, I go to shoot some arrows in the arena.

Surprisingly, I'm pretty good with a bow and am decent at sword play. A gift from my mother for my thirteenth birthday was a necklace that has three charms. One charm was my sword that I named Krieger, which means warrior in German. The other holds my bow and the middle one is just a plain old charm.

It was a nice gift but it is the only one I ever got from my _loving _mother. I came the summer after the second Titan war, at the age of fourteen. I became a year rounder so this is just my second summer. My camp necklace that I never wear holds one sad looking bead.

"Hey pretty lady," Nico said, seeing as no one is around. There is no archery class this morning. "Shouldn't you be in the fields?"

"Oh, you know I always disappear in the summer. Half the time they can't find me," I giggled before putting my bow down. I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. At fifteen, he shot up to six foot -and is still growing- while I'm stuck at 5 foot, two.

He leaned down to kiss me chastely, also wrapping his arms around my waist. In my ear, he told me, "I can't wait until everyone leaves. There is so much more to do with you."

"It'd be nice if you were here more. You're always gone now. I didn't see you for two weeks and you didn't IM for a week. I miss you," I murmured into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Bridge but I can't stand all these people. They treat me like I'm a disease. Only the Stolls, Percy, Thalia and Annabeth like me," he whispered to me.

"That isn't true. Miranda likes you and Logan thinks you're the coolest thing ever since you taught him those sword tricks. And I love you," I argued lightly with him.

Miranda, my favorite half-sister who is also a year rounder, knows that Nico and I are good friends and would hang out with us during the winter. She doesn't know about the relationship or me sneaking out. And Logan, the baby of the Demeter cabin at only eight, adores Nico and talks about all the fun things we did this winter all the time.

"I know, I know," he mumbled before pressing his lips against mine again. "I have to go spar with Percy."

I frowned slightly. I know I sound stupid but I don't like being away from him. I'd never tell him that though, I don't want to be a clingy girlfriend. As if he knows what I'm thinking, he kissed me again. "I'll miss you, Bridge."

I nodded and released my tight hold on him. He disappeared in the shadows, leaving me alone again. I heard a slight padding sound like someone is running away but when I whipped around to look in the direction I heard the sound come from, there is no one. Weird.

I saw Nico later at lunch but he was brooding. I raise an eyebrow at him and he mouthed back _later. _Percy, Thalia and Annabeth also looked like they were in a bad mood. Maybe they got attacked or something. It isn't that uncommon for the Big Three cousins and Annabeth since she is almost always with them.

After lunch, when I was doing my normal disappearing act into Camp Half-Blood Forest, an arm reached out and yanked me into some bushes. What the Hades.


End file.
